Another Percabeth in High School Fanfic
by Itsafangirlworld
Summary: Yes, I know this has been done before. But there must have been a reason it's been done before, right? Basically, Annabeth moves to Percy's school, etc. etc. Please give it a chance? Huge Percabeth! Some Host references. r&r!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really have much to say before the story so uh..enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story except the ones I made up on my own. The friends belong to Stephanie Meyer and everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. *insert witty comment about owning these books***

**Here we go...**

"Did you hear about the new girl?" Jared asks. "She's like, Jake Davis hot." Jake Davis being the resident mean girl/barbie of the school, that was saying a lot. Especially coming from Jared. Though he's my best friend, but he could be a real idiot sometimes. Unlike me, he's all over the "short skirt, tight shirt, so much makeup you're not even sure what they really look like" girls. Still, his girlfriend Melanie is great. I sometimes wonder if he really does like those girls, or if it's all for show. Mel punches his arm. Did I mention she's strong? Like, seriously strong. "Ouch! Mel, that hurt!" She just smiles.  
"Melanie," Wanda scolds. "You didn't have to hit him that hard."  
School wasn't the best place in the world-partly because of the whole dyslexia and ADD thing, partly because I was always wishing I was back with my family at camp Half Blood. Still, I had great friends, and having Paul here really helped me to keeping my grades up. Sitting here, surrounded by my best friends, Jared and Mel, Ian, his girlfriend Wanda, Kyle and his two on-again-off-again girlfriends Sunny and Jodie, I really was happy.  
"It's true." Kyle joins in. "Blonde, curly hair with a cool streak in it, tan and fit body. I'm not even sure if she was wearing makeup." This gets my attention. I had been daydreaming-as usual-but something about their description of this "smoking hot new girl" make me feel lonely-like I wasn't at a lunch table full of my best friends. I realized the girl they were describing had reminded me of Annabeth, my amazing, funny, beautiful, genius girlfriend. She lives in San Francisco. Gods, I miss her so much.  
Ian waves his hand in front of my face. "Earth to Percy?"  
"Huh?" I sit up. "What's up?"  
"We were thinking maybe we could set you up with blondie. You know, since your...not gay. Which we still have no problem with if there's ever anything you want to tell us."  
I sigh. Why can't people just accept the fact that my girlfriend doesn't live in New York with us? Just because I turned down Jake-and pretty much every other girl in our grade-everyone now thinks I'm gay.  
Rolling my eyes, I say, "You know, that would be really great." I see their eyes widen-could Percy Jackson really be agreeing to go on a date?-and I try not to laugh. "But I don't think my girlfriend would approve." They roll their eyes back.  
"Whatever, Perce. One day we will find you a girl. A real one, that is."  
Before I can respond, the volume level in the cafeteria raises up about three notches. "There she is! I wonder if she'd ever go for me..." Kyle says. Jodie and Sunny both look miserable. The way Kyle switches between them is kind of disgusting. But still, he really is a great guy. Well, most of the time anyway.  
I don't even bother to turn around. "Not likely, Kyle." I smirk. "And you already have two girls who would both kill to go out with you. If you haven't noticed, their sitting right next to you." Kyle only glances at Jodie and Sunny. They smile at me appreciatively.  
"Thanks for trying, Perce." Jodie says quietly.  
"No prob. But seriously, Kyle. You really under appreciate these girls."  
"Mmm hmm." He murmurs, still trying to look over the crowd at the poor new girl. I wonder if she likes all the attention. "She's coming over here! Be cool guys, be cool."  
"Uh, Kyle? You're the only one not being cool." Ian smirks.  
"Whatever."  
"Well maybe instead of all just staring at her, we can go introduce ourselves." With that, I begin to get up. I find myself face to face with one person I would never have guessed would be behind me-and the only person I really wanted behind me. "Annabeth?" I say quietly, as if saying her name out loud might cause her to disappear.  
"Hey, Seaweed Brain." She smirks at my bewildered expression.  
"What the heck are you doing here?" Now I begin to raise my voice.  
"Well you'd think you would be a little more excited to see me. You know, coming here all the way from California and all. I just wanted to be a little closer to...work." Of course, I think. How was she going to rebuild Olympus all the way from San Fran?  
"Oh my gods. I've missed you so much Wise Girl." I slide my arms around her waist, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair. "So much."  
She laughs quietly, wrapping hers around my neck. "I missed you, too, Percy. But I guess I won't have to anymore! In case you haven't heard, I'm the "new girl". She puts her fingers up in air quotes.  
"Hey, Percy?" I hear from behind me. The voice brings me back to the cafeteria full of people.  
"Oh, uh, yeah?" Comes my intelligent response.  
"Mind introducing us?" Mel asks.  
"Oh, yeah, sure! Guys, this is my girlfriend Annabeth."  
"Hi. Nice to meet you all." She smiles. I missed her smile so much. I wish I could stare at her all day. She's so beautiful. "Perce? You still there?"  
"Huh? Yeah, sorry."  
"Clueless as ever." She rolls her eyes while my friends laugh at her comment. I sit back down, pulling her onto my lap.  
"Hi, I'm Melanie." Mel reaches her hand out. After shaking Annabeth's, she gestures to Jared. "And this is my boyfriend Jared." He gives a small nod and smiles.  
"I'm Wanda, and this is Ian."  
"Kyle. Older, better looking brother of Ian." Ian just rolls his eyes.  
"I'm Sunny. It's great to meet you." She points behind her. "And that's Jodie."  
Jodie waves and offers a quiet "Hi."  
"Jared, stop staring at her. It's creepy." Mel says.  
"I'm sorry! I just...who would've thought she was real? Way to go, Perce!"  
"Umm. Should I take that as a compliment?" Annabeth laughs.  
"They thought I was making you up to hide that I'm gay."  
"Or to get Queen Jake Davis to stop trying to hook up with him." Kyle adds.  
"Who?" She turns to look at me.  
"Just the hottest, sluttiest girl in the whole school who's been trying to get Percy to go out with her since last year."  
"Not helping, Kyle." I say through gritted teeth. "She's just some girl who keeps bugging me. And she's not even hot."  
"Hah! Yeah, sure." Jared adds, earning a kick under the table from Mel.  
"Why are you such an idiot?" She asks, feigning mysticism and confusion.  
"Aw come on. You know you love me, Mel." He goes in to kiss her cheek, but ends up with nothing but air against his lips. Jared pouts as the rest of us laugh.  
"You have nothing to worry about." I say. Then Iean in closer to whisper in her ear, "she's more Medusa than Aphrodite." Annabeth laughs. "Come on, let's go for a walk. No point in spending free period with these losers." I wink.  
She stands up, turning around to pull me up, too. "Lead the way, Seaweed Brain."

Line break line break line break line break

Walking hand in hand with Annabeth, even if it is in school, feels like heaven. Every time I look at her I realize all over again how beautiful she is. Her grey eyes, modest smile, golden princess hair...everything. And I realize again just how much I missed her. How much I missed those small little details that made her my Wise Girl. When she talks, I wish she'd never stop. I could listen to her all day.  
"So, are all of your friends dating?" She asks. I'm so glad she finally got to meet my best friends. I'm sure their going to love her. Who wouldn't?  
"Well, Jared is a senior on the swim team, and he kind of brought Mel into our group. She's great. A little violent though."  
"Hm. What is this violence you speak of? I've never heard of it. Could it possibly have anything to do with fighting multiple monsters on a daily basis?"  
"I meant she's violent for I normal girl, ok? She's...feisty."  
"Ok, so what about Wanda and Ian? They look pretty close."  
"Yeah they're going out. Wanda and Mel are practically sisters. And Ian and Kyle really are brothers. When Mel went away for the summer, the only connection she had to Jared was through Wanda. Some weird rule about only one contact or something. So Jared spent a lot of time with Wanda. Now things are kind of weird between them. But most of the time you wouldn't even notice."  
"Wow! That's...interesting." I can see Annabeth trying to process it all.  
"Yup." I say. "My friends sure are interesting."  
"And Kyle, Sunny, and Jodie?"  
"Well Kyle, being the jerk he is, just kind of switches between them. Right now he's not going out with either of them. But they're both in love with him. It's amazing they can still be friends."  
"They sound like daughters of Aphrodite." We both laugh. "They all seem really nice, though." She adds.  
"They are. I couldn't ask for a better group of friends." After that, we walk in silence. Just being together is enough. Gods, I sound like a lovesick son of Aphrodite myself. Opening the door to the courtyard, we stepped through into the sun. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad year after all...

**So there it was! What did you think? Please review and let me know. I've always thought about writing one of these Percabeth in highschool fanfics, so I really want to know what you think! I'm not making this a crossover I even though it does have the Host characters in it because you don't need to read or know anything about the Host to read it. If that angers you let me know and maybe I'll move it to the crossover section.**

**Never trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret...**

**~prettylittle_ezrahaulic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! It feels like it's been years since I've worked on this story! I'm so sorry for how long it took. Soon I'll be back on track writing whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or PJO or Host...Thanks!**

"Percy." She whispered. "Percy, you have to stop."

"Mmm hmmm" Came my response.

"Perce. I love you. But I have to go! And what if your mom comes in?" Annabeth and I had come back to my house on the subway, ready to have some much needed alone time. Sure, we had started out talking. That didn't last very long, though. As much as I loved talking to Annabeth, staring at her gorgeous face, getting lost in her stormy gray eyes...Wait, what was i saying? Right. As much as loved talking to Annabeth, we hadn't kissed since we left camp almost three months ago.

And now, here we were. My shirt was off, flung somewhere in my mess of a room. Annabeth was lying underneath me in just her bra, hands tangled in my messy black hair. It felt so good to touch her again. I missed this more than I had even realized.

I slid my tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Soon, the entire world was gone. We were the only two left on the planet. And that was perfectly ok with me.

Then, suddenly, she was gone. Annabeth slid out from underneath me, laughing the whole time. "I really have to go, Seaweed Brain. My aunt will be looking for me!" My grey-eyed goddess was staying with her dad's sister's family until she could find a place of her own. Annabeth quickly found her shirt and pulled it over her head, walking over to my mirror. As she lifted her arms to fix her hair, I wrapped mine around her waist.

"But I miss you! And until you find your own apartment, it's my job as your boyfriend to keep you well entertained at my house. Apartment. Whatever." I kiss her neck, tightening my hold on her waist just slightly. "And it is my job to make sure you get home safely, so yes, it would be my pleasure to escort you through the messy streets of New York City."

She spins around to wrap her arms around my neck once again. Tilting her head to the side a bit, she replies, "That's so sweet of you, Perce. But I think I've faced things worse than jaywalkers and beggers in my lifetime."

"I think we've both had enough monsters for a lifetime." I grab my jacket. "But a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't be walking these streets alone. Especially not at this time of night."

"This time of night? Percy, it's barely 6:00 and its still light out." Why does she always have to make my life so difficult?

"Annabeth, I'm trying to find a excuse to spend more time with my girlfriend who I haven't seen in 3 months. If you really don't want me to come with you, just say so!"

**Was it worth the wait? I know it's short but maybe you can forgive me this once? Love you all sooooo much!**

**~Prettylittleezrahaulic**


End file.
